


Please, Ma'am.

by BombshellKell



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombshellKell/pseuds/BombshellKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra thought she saw a spark of defiance behind Jenny’s eyes, and that was her favorite thing about these games they played. Jenny was submissive; she would do as she was told, but she still had some fight in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Ma'am.

She hadn’t expected the investigation to take that long. In truth, she thought the evidence would be a red herring; nothing could have been so obvious. But the opposite turned out to be true. The clue had led her right to the culprit, and she couldn’t have let him go free if she’d had the opportunity to catch him. So she had, and the police had taken over, and unfortunately that placed her later at night than she’d hoped when she finally made her way back to Paternoster Row. It was cold when she arrived back home, much colder than it had been when she had left, and immediately Vastra began thinking about Jenny. At the very latest, Vastra had promised her, she would be back by sunset, before the night became too cold. She hadn’t thought that she would be so late, and if she had, she would never have asked what she did of Jenny, would have told her to wait for her in bed, wrapped up and warm. 

As it was, as soon as she had entered the house, hung her hat and veil on the stand next to the door, and quietly climbed the stairs so as not to alert Strax that she’d returned home, she found Jenny waiting for her in their bedroom, standing in the center of the floor, wrapped in a blanket with her arms crossed over her chest. She was quite obviously naked beneath it, her feet bare on the cold floor and her shoulders seeming to vibrate as she tried to fight off the cold. Her hair was undone and free, spilling over her shoulders, black in the dim light. She glared at Vastra, though without much weight behind it. 

“When you said you wanted me to wait for you naked, I assumed you would have already taken the weather into account, ma’am,” she said, shivering and hugging herself. 

Vastra gave her a guilty smile. “Well... I never claimed I could predict the weather.” She looked Jenny over. The blanket went down to her knees, the lower half of her legs bare. She shuffled awkwardly on them between her feet in an effort to keep herself moving and warm. Vastra thought it was endearing. “But I think I know just what you need to warm you up,” she said. “Drop the blanket.” 

“Drop it, ma’am? I’ve already told you, I’m c–” 

“Don’t argue, darling, just do it.” 

“...Yes, ma’am,” Jenny replied, ever obedient, even when she was cross. She let the blanket fall from her shoulders and pool around her feet. Vastra let her eyes travel over Jenny’s body, over her soft, human limbs, rounded breasts with nipples hard and flushed from the cold, and her skin, reddened on her cheeks and around her neck and chest. Vastra wasn’t sure if that was from the cold as well, or because she was blushing at being so very exposed. 

“You should have gotten dressed. I believe part of our agreement when we began this aspect of our relationship was that you were welcome to disobey me if your health or safety was at stake. I don’t want you getting ill. There are times when it may be wise to disobey.” Vastra wasn’t bothered as much by the cold as Jenny was; her tough and firm scales were difficult for cold temperatures to permeate in the winter. Unfortunately, she knew that this also didn’t make her the warmest lover to lie with. Human skin absorbed heat like a sponge. Vastra’s skin was cool on her outer scales, only getting warmer where her skin was softer, under her arms or between her legs, or if something warm was touching it. 

Jenny glanced down, stopping her shuffling and standing with her legs together. “I’ve got a confession, ma’am,” she said. “I thought perhaps if I did as you told me to do, no matter how cold it was, I might have some sort of reward.” 

Vastra arched an eyebrow. “Is that what this is all about? You wanted to be good so you could see just how much you could tempt me to give you in return?” She looked at Jenny with the air of a teacher who knew that an ornery student had done something wrong and was only waiting for them to admit it. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jenny said, still not looking Vastra in the eye. “I wanted you to make me warm, ma’am.” Her tone was respectful enough, but there was something else underneath, a hint of confrontation that made it perfectly clear that any sort of consequence would be just as good as a reward. 

Vastra looked at her, and Jenny found her face unreadable. “Unfortunately, I don’t believe being good simply to get something in return to be very honorable,” she told Jenny with a disappointed shake of her head. “In fact, I think it quite shameful. Whatever shall we do to break you of this nasty habit?” Jenny said nothing, only avoiding Vastra’s accusatory gaze. “Why do you do as I say?” Vastra asked, stepping closer to Jenny and looking down at her. 

“Because...” 

“Look at me when you speak to me, Jenny.” 

Jenny turned her eyes upward, from where they’d been focused on the floor. “Because it pleases you, ma’am.” 

“And not for a reward?” 

“Pleasing you is a reward, ma’am.” 

Vastra smiled, though perhaps it was a bit of a mischievous one. “Good girl. Now, rather than just expecting good things simply for doing as you’re told, I think it would be much more effective to ask for them, don’t you agree?” 

Jenny nodded, immediately knowing what she was being told to do. She dropped down to her knees, her shins cold against the floor as she sat back on her calves. “Ma’am... Madame...” She reached out to touch Vastra’s skirt. “I’m cold. And I’ve been lonely all day and all night while you’ve been gone.” Her hand formed a fist in the fabric of the skirt, and she looked up at Vastra pleadingly. “Please touch me, ma’am.” 

Vastra looked down at her, at her hopeful, shining eyes. “I remain unconvinced. You don’t seem nearly eager enough.” 

She thought she saw a spark of defiance behind Jenny’s eyes, and that was her favorite thing about these games they played. Jenny was submissive, she would do as she was told, but she still had some fight in her. It was enough to make things interesting, enough to make their game a game and not just routine. She watched as Jenny fought with herself, deciding whether to rebel or not, but finally, she slid back on the floor and leaned even farther forward, her chest pressed against the wood and her rear raised up as she pressed her lips to Vastra’s boot, still dirty and cold from the street. She looked up without raising her head much to see Vastra’s reaction, and when her face was still blank, she ran her tongue up the side of the leather boot, firmly enough that Vastra could feel it pressing against her ankle. Jenny licked from the heel of the boot up to the top of it, when her tongue met stocking, and pressed a kiss to Vastra’s leg above the boot as well, her head almost entirely hidden beneath Vastra’s skirt the higher up she went. 

When Vastra took a step back, Jenny knew she had passed. Her mistress watched her skirt slide off of Jenny’s face and pointed to their bed. “Lie down,” she instructed, her voice free of anger or even irritation. Jenny couldn’t help but grin as she got up off the floor and went to lie down on the bed. She knew how Vastra liked her; they’d done this before. She lie on top of their bedding and reached her arms above her head to grab onto the bars of the headboard, her feet stretched and her legs spread towards the foot of the bed and its corners. They’d removed their footboard for this purpose, as their bed was just a bit too small for any sort of physical freedom during these sorts of activities when it was attached. 

Vastra was undressing, something she usually asked Jenny to do for her unless, as was the case now, she’d instructed her to do something else. Now, it was clear that she wanted Jenny to watch her. She took off her outer layers one by one, putting them away rather than letting them fall to the floor as Jenny had done with the blanket. When she was only in her chemise, her corset taken off and put away, Jenny could see her true shape, unaltered by the corsetry. She was slightly fuller than human women were, her waist less curved inward and her breasts smaller and more fully affixed to her chest, moving very little when she walked and turned. Her chemise stopped near the middle of her thighs, and when she slipped that off as well, Jenny could admire her skin fully. She was beautiful, no matter how you looked at it. Tougher, darker scales covered her forehead and crest, her shoulders and collarbone, her outer arms and the backs of her hands, her sides and hips and outer thighs. The rest was lighter, and, Jenny knew, softer to the touch. The softest was on her stomach, and the inside of her thighs, and most of all, her lips. Jenny wanted those lips touching her and she was too impatient to think about the consequences of asking. “Ma’am,” she said, still obediently clutching at the headboard. “Kiss me, please.”

Vastra, now free of her clothing, went to take something out of a drawer in Jenny’s vanity. She turned back towards the bed, a silk scarf in her hands. “Well, at least you said please,” she said with a sigh. “Though you’re still much, much too impatient.” She crossed the room over to her side of the bed, although Jenny was laying right in the middle of it, and twisted the scarf around Jenny’s wrists and the headboard bars she was holding onto. Jenny tilted her head back to watch what was being done to her, trying not to look as full of anticipation as she felt. She had to at least pretend that this was a punishment and not something she’d been acting out in order to get. Vastra spoke again. “We’ll have to test your patience. Are you prepared?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jenny said, already somewhat breathless. 

“Good.” Vastra made her way to the end of the bed and smoothed her rough hands over Jenny’s soft legs, spreading them further apart. When she kneeled, she was still tall enough to lean most of her upper body over the side of the bed, which she did in order to brush her lips up Jenny’s inner thighs. Jenny let out an audible breath. Vastra’s face and lips against her legs was a tantalizing combination of rough and soft; she felt the firmness of her scales, and almost immediately after, feel the softness of her lips. Vastra could smell Jenny’s arousal from her position, could almost taste it with how close she was, but she kept her attention focused on Jenny’s legs and frustratingly far away from between them, waiting for her to beg. 

She was struggling, her lips parting to let out a shuddering breath that edged into a whine. “Ma’am, please.” 

“Please what?” 

“Please. I want to feel your mouth, ma’am. Your tongue.” Jenny pulled on the scarf tied around her wrist, as if she intended to try to get what she wanted by force despite her restraints. Before Vastra, Jenny had been with women before. It was how she was caught by her parents, curled up in her bed with another woman when she’d thought they would be out for the night. But Jenny’s experiences with Vastra outshined any other experience she’d had physically, and a good deal of that was because of her tongue. 

Jenny felt Vastra’s elongating tongue stroke warmly up the inside of her thigh, her sex aching with anticipation, and when she finally felt the warmth of her mistress’s mouth where she wanted it, Jenny let out a shuddering sigh. “Th-thank you, ma’am,” she breathed, knowing she was still expected to say please and thank you no matter how distracted she was. Vastra could take away the pleasure Jenny was feeling just as easily as she could give it, and although Jenny loved to toe the line, she was careful not to cross it. 

Her mouth and tongue busy, Vastra didn’t reply, only tightened her grip on Jenny’s legs and ran her tongue slowly up the length of her, drawing a gasp and moan from Jenny. She tugged at the scarf around her wrists, wanting to touch Vastra, even though she had hard scales rather than hair that Jenny could tangle her fingers in. Everything Vastra lacked was more than made up for by something she had that humans didn’t, and as Jenny felt a long, slick tongue slowly push up into her, she groaned, her chest heaving. “Ah! Ma’am... harder.” 

Vastra withdrew her tongue, and raised her head, moving to support herself over Jenny as she looked down at her. “And just what do you think you are doing? Commanding me to do something?” 

“N-no, ma’am. I meant.... harder, please.” 

“But that isn’t what you said.” Vastra sat up, her legs on either side of Jenny’s hips. “Perhaps I should stop. You don’t sound very grateful for what I’m giving you. Or rather, sharing with you. Perhaps we’ll go to bed, and I’ll leave you tied with that scarf until morning...” 

“No!” Jenny cried out. “No, ma’am. Please. I would never command you to do anything, ma’am. That isn’t my place, ma’am. But...” 

Vastra raised an eyebrow. “But what?” she asked, her tone dangerous. 

Jenny just couldn’t help herself. “But, if you’ll forgive me, ma’am, I think that you want it just as much as I do. I think you’ll do it whether I challenge you or not.” She knew that there would be consequences for speaking out so rashly, but she wanted them. She longed for Vastra to lay a hand on her, to make it hurt, to show her who exactly was in charge here and to reminder why Jenny enjoyed continuing to act as her maid even when the two of them were alone. She felt safe like this, knowing they had a word for when things were getting too harsh for Jenny but also knowing she hardly ever used it, and probably wouldn’t need to use it tonight. When she saw Vastra narrow her eyes, she knew she’d done a good enough job being cheeky, and flinched back, turning to hide her face in her arm. 

Instead of striking her, Vastra reached over her and untied her hands. “I know what you’re after,” she said curtly. “If you want it, you’re going to have to get it the old fashioned way. I’m not going to play this game with you tonight.” She dangled the scarf over Jenny before letting it fall, draping over her stomach. “So whatever it is you want me to do... you’ll have to ask for it outright.” 

Jenny both loved and hated this. It was embarrassing to ask Vastra for what she really wanted, which was why she preferred to get it by going back and forth for a while, playing their game. But Vastra must have been tired from her escapades of the night, and therefore impatient, and Jenny knew it was because she wanted this just as much as she did herself, and just didn’t want to go through the motions. She watched as Vastra got up off of her, and stood at the end of the bed, on the floor, looking at Jenny expectantly. Jenny sat up, and turned over so she could crawl over to Vastra on her knees. She lay flat on her stomach, running her fingers over Vastra’s hard, smooth sides and hips and looking up at her, hoping her expression was meek enough to please her.

“Ma’am, please. Strike me. Strike me hard enough to leave a mark, ma’am, but only where Strax and the others can’t see. I know that you’ll want to punish me for talking back, ma’am, and I deserve it.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the softer skin of Vastra’s stomach, where a navel would be, were she human. Her thumbs brushed against the firmer scales, and she only pulled away to look up at her mistress again, her eyes hopeful. Vastra looked sternly back down at her and nodded, turning a finger in a circular motion to signal that she wanted Jenny to turn around. Jenny got back up and turned, on her hands and knees with her backside facing Vastra, trying not to smile as widely as she wanted to as she leaned her front forward onto the bed, her face pressed against the sheets and her rear still up. Vastra rested a hand on it, admiring it, before bringing the hard, scaled back of her hand down onto the back of Jenny’s thigh in a slap. 

It hurt when she did it with the front of her hand, but when Vastra struck Jenny with the back of it, where there was less tender, soft flesh, it was much worse. Jenny knew she’d asked for it by being defiant, and that’s exactly what she’d been looking for. Still, she buried her face in the bed and let out a cry that was muffled by the sheets, putting on the act of being punished, continuing the game that the two of them were playing. She flinched as Vastra delivered two more harsh strikes to her thighs and backside, and let out a sharp exclamation when her mistress grabbed her firmly by the legs and turned her over again. This time, she wasn’t quite so accommodating about running her tongue up between Jenny’s legs, less concerned with her pleasure and more concerned with her own. Jenny still felt her rear and the back of her legs burn, but above all that, she felt Vastra’s elongated tongue thrusting into her, deeper than any human tongue could reach, and the sensation made her cry out and cling to the bedsheets, rolling her hips towards Vastra with every movement of her tongue. “Ma’am, please, I...” Every time Vastra slid her tongue into her, she ran the roughness of it down the entire length of her, rubbing exquisitely and continuously making Jenny groan and whine. She didn’t last long like that, and with only a few more thrusts of her mistress’s tongue, she was coming, with an even louder cry that made Vastra press her hand against Jenny’s mouth to muffle her. 

Vastra was an asexual being herself, with no sort of sexual urges, and in addition was physically incapable of experiencing physical sexual pleasure, as her species had no need of it. But Jenny knew from the look on her face that this had certainly not been a waste of time, or something that she did purely for Jenny’s benefit. Before she’d married her, Vastra had no interest in sexual pursuits, but Jenny’s interest in them had brought them both to a middle ground, and a wonderful one at that. Jenny had no doubt that Vastra enjoyed herself when they did this sort of thing. “Ma’am,” Jenny said, softly, still trying to catch her breath. “Please, kiss me.” Vastra stared at her for a moment, studying her, before leaning forward and granting her request graciously, pressing soft green lips against Jenny’s flushed, pink ones. Jenny selfishly wound her freed arms around Vastra’s neck to draw her closer. This time, Vastra felt no need to put her in her place, and stretched out next to her on the bed. 

“Next time, perhaps you can try to refrain from waking everyone nearby,” Vastra said, but Jenny can hear the smile in her voice even if she can’t see it from her position against Vastra’s chest. 

“You know a bit of you loves the looks they give us,” Jenny retorted, lifting her head to look at her, and then kiss her. It was true; Vastra loved the ignorance of the time and location they were in and loved to poke and prod at it as much as she could without losing subtlety. 

Vastra shook her head good-naturedly, before settling it on the pillow and pulling the blankets up over the both of them, settling down to go to sleep. Jenny lay quietly beside her, listening to her breathing, and the sound of night birds outside their window eventually lulled her to sleep.


End file.
